


Letters from Home

by Lisa_Boon1966



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Boon1966/pseuds/Lisa_Boon1966
Summary: Micky writes letters to Mike updating him on what's going on at home while Mike is away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a little something I wrote yesterday. Hope you like it. There will be more to this. All spelling and grammer mistakes are mine and mine alone. I did look it over but I may miss some. Sorry, I did my best.)

September 20, 1966

Dear Mike,

Hi. How are you? You've only been gone for a week but it feels longer. Millie was over here yesterday took one look at what Peter made for supper and said that she was going to give us all a cooking lesson so we won't starve while you're away. I tried telling her that Davy and I can cook, but you know Millie.

Write when you can so we'll get an address to send letters to.

Sincerely,

Micky.

September 25, 1966

Dear Mike,

Hello. What's up? Not much here. It's cooler then it has been, well cooler for California, I think because we're nearing October. Peter is talking about what we're going to do for Halloween. He wants to carve pumpkins and pass candy out to trick or treaters. With any luck we'll get a gig or something to pay rent for October, if not Christmas will be coming and we'll get some gigs then. We got a gig at the Gough Gough yesterday. We need to find some songs that just have three people. I'm sure we can find something though, don't worry.

Write when you can.

Your friend,  
Micky.

October 20, 1966

Dear Mike,

Sorry it's taken so long for me to write to you. We got busy. Well, I got busy trying to keep Davy from falling for another girl and Peter from falling for a scam, someone was asking for two hundred dollars for a piece of land in Alaska that had gold in it. I was able to get Peter away from the guy telling Peter that gold hasn't been discovered in Alaska in almost sixty seven years then pretended to flag down a cop. The guy made a hasty retreat.

Millie came over tonight and brought a chicken and ham pie. Something that Davy loved. I guess it's a thing over in England...who knew. I'll get the recipe from her and maybe you can make it when you get back? Or better yet, maybe we'll have a feast for you when you get back? I'm sure even Peter's cooking would be better than Army food.

Hope everything is going alright for you.

Write when you get a chance. I have three letters now that I'd like to send plus letters from other people that we know.

Your friend,

Micky.

October 31, 1966

Dear Mike,

Happy Halloween. Does the army celebrate Halloween? We're not doing much. Peter and I had Davy dress up and go trick or treating, telling some people that he had never been trick or treating and telling others he was my nephew....don't think they fell for that one though. We had to call an end to it though when an old lady came out and chased us off her lawn calling us mean names. Davy got back at her by shoving a potato up her exhaust pipe. I told him not to but...he doesn't listen to me.

I hope everything is going well for you.

Write when you can.

Your friend,

Micky.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait and any spelling mistakes I may have made.

November 16, 1966

Dear Mike, 

Hi. How are you? We’re doing fine. Peter is taking a walk on the beach and Davy is taking a shower getting ready for a date tonight. We had a gig last night and it was alright. Do you know how hard it is to find songs for a trio? It’s really hard. Peter suggested we do covers from bands like Peter, Paul and Mary and The Kingston trio. Davy said that would be fine, if we wanted to be a folk band. I honestly don’t see anything wrong with covering some folk songs. I guess until you get back we’ll be doing a mix of songs. Some of our own and some of other peoples.    
  
Well I better go and see what I can make for supper. 

  
  


I hope you’re staying safe. 

 

Your friend, 

Micky. 

 

Any suggestions on what you can make with a can of corn, a zucchini and a few slices of bread? 

 

-Micky. 

 

November 20, 1966 

 

Dear Mike, 

FINALLY a letter from you! Now I can send all the mail that has been piling up expect a avalanche of letters even Mr. Babbitt wrote to you.. Millie and Mrs. Prudy are also making you a care package. We’ll send everything off tomorrow. 

 

We’re doing fine. We’ve been keeping out of trouble for the most part. We played at the Gough gough night before last and I think they liked it. It was weird not playing our normal set though. We got a gig playing a office party on the 17th of December for some law office. I’ll expect there’ll be more gig offers as December comes. 

 

Well I’ll sign off because Peter and Davy want to write something as well. 

 

Hope you are doing well. 

 

Your friend, 

Micky. 

 

20 Nov 1966 

Dear Mike, 

Hello! How are you? I’m fine. How on earth did you-you know what I’m not going to ask. You can tell us when you come home. That’ll be a funny story. How’s the weather there? It’s nice here. I have a date tonight with a girl named Malany. She’s groovy and works at a doctor’s office. I met her when Micky, Peter and I went to get groceries. She has long blond hair, and hazel eyes. Great laugh lovely smile. 

 

I hope you are staying safe. 

 

Your friend, 

Davy. 

 

November 21, 1966 

 

Dear Michael, 

Hi. I hope your doing well. Everyone is fine here. I miss you. Yesterday I got yelled at by someone at the store because I knocked over a display stand of cereal and crashed into another shopping cart. I didn’t mean to, but the wheel of the cart we had was sticky and didn’t want to spin properly. The manager had me pick up all the cereal and put it back on the display stand and then had us pay for all the boxes he couldn’t sell. I guess it’s a good thing we like Grape-Nuts because we have six boxes. The weather here is colder. Soon it’ll be Thanksgiving. Micky’s mom invited us to her house to celebrate so that should be fun.  

 

Happy Thanksgiving. 

 

Write when you can. 

 

Love, your friend, 

Peter.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 3. I hope you like it.)

December 10, 1966

 

Dear Michael,

Hi. How are you? We’re doing fine. Getting ready for Christmas. I love Christmas! I love the togetherness of families and friends and the good cheer of people. I’m going to be going home on the 19th of December, mom and dad sent me a plane ticket. It’ll be nice to go home for the holidays. Davy’s grandfather sent him a ticket as well but he’ll be heading out on the 18th. I hope he can sleep on the plane, he’ll have no time to sleep before he leaves. We have that gig on the 17th and we have no clue how long that’ll last then his plane leaves at nine in the morning and he wants to get there an hour early ‘just in case.’ Micky and I are going to drop him off then, because we have no gigs lined up until New Years Eve, we’ll all get to spend at least a week with our families. Well, except for you. We won’t get to spend any time with you. I miss you Mike.     

 

We have a Christmas party to play for on the 12th and another one on the 17th. Micky is making us practice like we’ve never done a gig before. My fingers hurt from playing. I think he’s trying to act like you would. He’s also stressing out because we don’t have any food. Well, we do, but anyway, we’re fine. Milie came over with her nieces and nephews and baked cookies on the 7th. That was fun, until one of them dropped a egg into the bowl with the mixer going and between all of us we kind of ate the candy that was going to be decorating them. I had a stomach ache all night so Micky made me some peppermint tea. Davy was slightly ticked at him because he used the tea that Davy brings back from England whenever he sees his grandfather, but after Micky told him why he seemed to understand. Why does peppermint tea help with stomach aches?

 

I need to go. Micky is wanting us to practice Riu Chiu something about the harmonizing being off.

 

Write when you can!

 

Merry Christmas!!

 

Love, your friend,

 

Peter.

 

December 13, 1966

 

Dear Mike,

Hi. How are you doing? I’m doing fine. Tired, we just got back from a Christmas Party for a school. Sorry if this letter is sticky. It’s punch if you want to know. Peter is in the shower, he got covered in punch, well we all did. I blame Davy. It was going great until some senior came up and started chatting with us. Did I mention that this senior was a chick? _And_ she had a boyfriend? Well she was and she did. But Davy got stars in his eyes and bye bye Davy. Until her boyfriend came. Peter and I tried to defuse the situation and tell Davy to back off and Davy did. I guess her boyfriend didn’t understand though because next thing we know the punch bowl comes at us and sokes all three of us and some other kids. That started a food fight. We got our stuff and left. Thankfully I had the foresight to get our payment upfront before we started playing. Well, half the payment anyway. After this office party we’re playing at we should have enough to pay rent for November and get some gifts for each other. Expect a care package in the mail soon.

 

Anyway, I got to go, Pete just got out of the shower and I need to get in there before Davy dose and he uses up all the hot water.

 

Your friend,

Micky.      

 

December 14th, 1966

 

Dear Mike,

Good Morning! How are you? I’m doing good. It’s early here. To early to be up but I had a bad dream so here I am at five O'clock in the morning sipping coffee writing a letter to you. I made the coffee strong, just how you like it. I never understood how you liked strong coffee but would put cream into it sometimes. Sugar I understand sometimes the coffee Peter makes you need to add sugar to make it drinkable, but what’s the point in putting cream into strong coffee? I just don’t get it. How’s the coffee in the army? Do you get coffee over there? If you don’t what do you get? One of Micky’s friends from High School is over there and one of the band members from The Jolly Green Giants is off to boot camp after the holidays. Now I’m getting worried that Micky, Peter or I will get a draft notice. Micky and I would be fine...I think, but Peter. You know how he is...I guess the army would teach him but still...I’d rather not think of it.

 

It’ll be good to go home for Christmas. I miss my grandfather and my friends from school so it’ll be great to see them again.

 

We have a gig New Year’s Eve at some posh place. Don’t worry, we’ll behave. And Peter and I will try to get Micky to behave as well, but you know Micky…

 

I’m going to see if I can find something to eat.

 

Hope your Christmas package gets to you.

 

Your friend,

Davy.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks so much for reading this. Anything you think I can add? Am I getting the guys in character? Reviews are most welcome.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you liked it.)


End file.
